GNSS-TD-4/A True Guardian Aero Type
|power plant='Intended Setup' *GN Drive x2 (Twin Drive) *GN Drive Tau Backup Setup *GN Drive Tau x3 |image= Aero Type.jpg|Mobile Suit Form Aero Type Fighter.jpg|Mobile Armour Form |name=True Guardian Aero Type |unit type=Experimental Innovator Use Transformable High Velocity Mobile Suit |height=18.8 meters |system features=GN Field Trans-Am System Quantum Teleport System Quantum Brainwave Interface Bit Control System |optional equipment=GN Booster Bomber Tail Unit All-Buster Armor |developed into=GNMS/A-0Z Shift Gundam |manufacturer=Star Strike |model number=GNSS-TD-4/A |operators=Team Strike |known pilots=Strafe Lenardo |armour=GN Regenium/E-Carbon Hybrid Composite |universe=Anno Domini |accommodation=Single Pilot Cockpit}} History The Aero Type was a long considered variation of the GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian designed to maximize the speed and maneuverability capabilities of the original design. The True Guardian easily performed beyond early expectations, however it lacked specialization and was more of a jack of all trades master of none, which suited Ransac's style. Strafe Lenardo decided to design a series of mobile suits with the intention of testing the True Guardian design to it's full limits in all ranges of combat, the data of which would be used to create further upgrades to True Guardian. The Aero Type was one such design and was the only model to be constructed. Over time the mobile suit would receive upgrades that kept it up to date with the latest technologies available to the Guardian Series. Despite being a variation of the True Guardian, the Aero Type lacked the Truth Mode. Design The Aero Type was designed to be a transformable mobile suit, drawing off of the True Guardian's impressive speed and maneuverability and pushed it to it's limits. The signature Wing Bits of the Guardian Series was retained in the Aero Type, though they were modified to be smaller and more streamlined. Like it's predecessors, the bits were stored on the back between shoulders. In mobile suit mode these expanded outward in an X wing configuration rather than the angelic wing style of the True Guardian. Each wing bit was docked with a special binder that served as both dock and high output thruster. In fighter mode, the binders serve as the wings and arch forward to allow the wing bits to fire without needing to be deployed. Because of a lack of synchronized true GN Drives to install onto the Aero Type, the machine was intended to swap drives with True Guardian. However should that be made impossible either by distance or necessity, Strafe designed the Aero Type to utilize 3 GN Drive Tau's modified with GN Capacitors. This unfortunately meant that the machine could not be sortied alongside the True Guardian without suffering from reduced performance. All-Buster Armor The Aero Type was compatible with the All-Buster armor of the original True Guardian. This implemented several weapons and bolstered the already formidable mobile suit with further enhanced systems and weapons. Armaments *'GN Sword VII:' The GN Sword VII (7) was the successor to the GN Sword VI (6). Like the GN Sword VI, the sword was attached directly to the hands of the mobile suit. However, unlike the previous version, the GN Sword could be removed and stored onto the waist. Also, the physical blade could actually be separated from the rifle section, allowing it to act similar to the GN Sword II. For improved fire power and range, the GN Swords were designed to use special particle accelerators that slide out in front of the barrel when active. *'GN Great Sword:' A double edged long sword constructed out of condenser material and Regenium. It is the most powerful melee weapon the Guardian Series is equipped with, able to easily shred through the thickest of armors and double as an effective anti-ship sword. The blade itself is constructed from Regenium that has been folded over several times which has then been fitted onto a condenser material frame. As it is a GN Sword, it uses GN Particles to enhance it's already impressive cutting ability and the condenser frame grants considerable durability to the point of being indestructible. Similar to the GN Sword II, the GN Great Sword featured both a sword mode and rifle mode. For enhanced operation, the sword could combine with the wing bits to form a buster sword or buster rifle. *'Wing Bits:' Largely unchanged from the original design, the Wing Bits of the Aero Type are unique in that they come in two different times. A Type are the standard style wing bits, which are best used for long ranged bombardment. The B Type are smaller, faster versions best used for close range combat as sword bit type weapons. The B Type could be hand held for use as additional swords. Both types could be used to generate a GN Field. *'Core Cannon:' Like the True Guardian, the core cannon was installed into the chest and could snap outward for firing. Due to the lack of the knee cannons, the core cannon could instead fire in unison with the Binder Cannons for both a Tri Punisher and to generate the Guardian Sword. *'GN Binder Cannons:' To replace the knee cannons, Strafe designed two cannons that doubled as binders in flight. When used, the cannons snapped onto the shoulders to fire high output beams in either a single blast or consecutive bursts. They could be used in conjunction with the core cannon to produce a Tri Punisher or to generate the Guardian Sword. In flight mode, the binder cannons can be used for a powerful heavy particle beam assault. *'Beam Rifles:' Two beam rifles designed for the Aero Type. These functioned normally until more firepower is needed, in which case the rifles could be combined to form a buster rifle. In flight mode, the rifles acted as forward locked GN Cannons for dog fighting. *'Particle Disruption Missiles:' Special GN Missiles that upon detonation produced a particle field that rendered all beams within proximity useless. The Aero Type was equipped with six of these. *'GN Micro Missiles' *'Palm Buster Cannons:' Unchanged from the original design in that they are small particle weapons constructed into the hands of the mobile suit. These can fire short yet powerful particle beam bursts at close range as a surprise tactic. A further advantage is that the palm busters can be used to generate a beam coating like field on the hands that allow the mobile suit to neutralize beam sabers with it's bare hands. Features ;*GN Field : ;*GN Booster : ;*Trans-Am System : ;*Quantum Teleport System : ;*Quantum Brainwave Interface : ;*Bit Control System :